geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometrical Dominator
Geometrical Dominator is the nineteenth level in Geometry Dash and is the fifth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description This level showcases the new Robot form, which works like the Lil' Stomper from the popular mobile game, Jetpack Joyride. It also introduces a variety of new map components such as moving obstacles, animated spikes, animated monsters, and rainbow blocks. Some sections and areas of the level are activated through triggers. A new background inspired by the game Super Mario Bros 3 can be seen, along with a new ground design, and entirely new tile sets. The level also introduces new decorations like small grass, plants, curved rainbow decorations, moving water, white cartoon-like clouds. There is also a neon section which RobTop had never used before, where all the level elements appear right in front of you, including jump orbs and pads. However, little stars serve as small markers for where the blocks and orbs will appear. This level showcased all the elements of Update 2.0, except for teleportation portals and green orbs. Secret Coins *The first coin appears in the upside down Robot section just before the change to ship. To obtain it, the player must drop past the yellow jump ring onto a small platform where they must boost the robot up into a small one block wide area where the coin is hidden. The player will then fall into the sky and hit a gravity pad before being put back onto the normal path. *The second coin appears in the second Robot sequence, just after changing gravity from anti-gravity. When you jump on a multi-coloured block (coloured blue and purple), instead of falling down, jump up again to collect the secret coin. *The third coin is found in the final mini ship sequence. There is a moving pillar with two openings in it. Carefully guide the ship into the lower passage, collect the coin, and continue normally. Walkthrough Trivia *This level is the first level to have in-game text. Its first text "Go!" appears after going through the first Robot portal. *This is the fourth level to use a new background and ground, after Electrodynamix, Hexagon Force and Theory of Everything 2. *This is one of the four levels that does not have a secret coin in its cube segment; the other three are Cycles, Hexagon Force, and Blast Processing. *The title "Geometrical Dominator" is one character longer than the limit of a level's name, making it the third of its kind. The other two are Electroman Adventures and Theory of Everything 2. *It takes 1:42 to complete the level. *This is the first level where you can transform to all the currently available forms. *Along with Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2, and Deadlocked, this level contains a slow speed portal. *It's the second song that has not been edited from the original soundtrack. *It is the second level that has 10 stars, yet is rated Harder. XStep and Electroman Adventures are both rated Insane, however they are also 10 starred. *Waterflame's Geometrical Dominator soundtrack is the only soundtrack from the main levels created specifically for Geometry Dash (as opposed to being bought by RobTop after it was created for other purposes). **It was also the only soundtrack which was released after the level was released. *This is one of the three levels where you never touch the ground, the others being Deadlocked and Clubstep. *This is the second level after Hexagon Force to not contain a dual portal. The other is Theory of Everything 2. Errors * At the first coin, it is possible to obtain the coin and hit the yellow orb and remain anti gravity in the ship this will result in a crash as shown here * At the first coin, there is a glitch where you can obtain the coin without using anti-gravity as shown here * At the second cube, it is possible to hit the marked orb that should not be used and survive. With the right timing, the player can continue the level normally. * Right before the mini-UFO, if you slide onto the side of the edge with the wave, you can skip the slow speed and keep the double speed. Similarly, Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2 and Deadlocked have an error of this kind. Gallery File:GeometricalMenu.png|left|Geometrical Dominator on the menu. File:GDSecretCoin1.jpeg|left|First secret coin (Robot) File:GDSecretCoin2.jpeg|left|Second secret coin (Robot) File:GDSecretCoin3.jpeg|left|Third secret coin (Ship) Category:Levels